Some related background is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,885, "Burning and Desulfurizing Coal", the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. Further related background and disclosures are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,207, 4,279,205, and in 4,303,023, the contents of all of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.